Space-iversary
Space-iversary is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio "Space-iversary" on Soundcloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *The Saloon Doors - Annie Savage *First Mate Bell, Rocketman Fitzgerald, Radarman Johnson - John DiMaggio *Teleportman Kaward - Hal Lublin *Townsfolk played by various other WorkJuice Players *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Mercury - Andy Daly *Captain Caiphas Nevada - Jerry Lacy *Commander Stacy Kerns-Nevada - Julia Duffy Detailed Summary In a rare peaceful moment, Mercury lures Sparks to the local space saloon and throws a surprise party to celebrate the anniversary of his appointment as marshal on Mars. The guests include some robots, a few aliens, the clone farmers, and (much to Sparks' chagrin), his parents. The two parental figures serve as officers on the starcraft USS Indomitable, part of the USSA, exploring space and enforcing intergalactic law. They are perturbed by Mercury's ability to speak, and spend some time asking uncomfortable questions in regards to current events and Mars culture. Cmdr. Kerns' urges her husband to make a toast for Sparks, but her husband admits that the marshaling life isn't one he would have chosen for his son. Immediately after this admission, the Nevadas receive the notification of a distress call, and at Mercury's urging, Sparks joins them. The distress signal is from the Pride of Uranus, and while en route Sparks attempts to address the captain's disappointment. The captain brushes the conversation aside and the ship continues into the Violens Nebula, home of the murdermen. The Pride of Uranus lies just within the border of murdermen space space, and the captain decides to assess the situation before making any rescue attempts. As the distress signal's code becomes more serious and murdermen ships appear, the captain chooses to send condolences to the ship rather than launch a rescue mission. Sparks attempts to reason with his father to save the stranded ship, but his concerns are dismissed on the grounds that the marshal didn't pass the academy test and therefore isn't qualified to make such decisions. As he did in the aforementioned academy test, Sparks mutinies and hacks into the Indomitable's system via Mercury's wifi and then into the murdermen's network. Sparks then remotely connects to the murdermen ships and deletes their playlists to show them how serious he is about rescuing the Pride of Uranus. Afraid of provoking the murdermen further, Ciaphas threatens Sparks at blasterpoint. Risking his father's wrath, Sparks teleports laser missiles aboard the murdermen ships, exploding them and saving the Pride of Uranus. Commander Kerns notes that in order to save helpless beings, humans have murdered murdermen, proving that they are no better than their enemies. Despite Ciaphas' offer to help Sparks retake the test at the academy, the marshal decides to return to home, stating "I'm happy on Mars." Notes *In this episode, we get a view of what kind of governing authorities exist in the world. It is stated that the USS Indomitable serves the United Solar System Alliance while Sparks is subject to the authority of the Mars-Earth Coalition. *Sparks' mother calls Sparks "Noodle," probably a nickname since childhood. Caiphius later calls Sparks "Sparky." *Mercury introduces himself as "and I'm a horse... with rocket parts!" in the introduction. *Once Mercury is able to hack into the MurderMen's network and has launched the remote desktop connection, Mercury declares "All of desktop are belong to us". Continuity *This is the 35th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is Tales from the Black Lagoon - The Year I Knew Too Much part 2. *The next episode is The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam - Irrational Numbler. *The prior Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars episode is She Blinded Me with Technology (TAH #33). *The next Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars episode is Companeros (TAH #43). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on March 5, 2011 and released on September 4, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:March 2011 segments